A World of Our Own
by FerretFelton
Summary: Everything just wasn't the same for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but both of them didn't know that about each other. They will soon find out though.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**A World of Our Own**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining; birds were chirping; the flowers were growing; everyone had smiles in their faces; there were three children playing, there were two boys and she was there playing with them; their parents were laughing. It was a world where there were no worries, no problems and no sadness. Everything was just colorful and happy. You could clearly say that it was like they were in a world of their own.

But suddenly, it became dark. They were no longer in a perfect world. They were at a house, a very pitiful looking one, which you can't even imagine there was once a happy family who lived there. There were only four people. She and her parents were there but there was a man who was pointing a wand at her parents who looked like they were about to die at any moment.

"Please! Don't do this! Not them! Please!" she cried.

"Please? You think I won't do it because you said 'please'?" said the man holding a wand.

"Kill me! Just let them go!" she pleaded.

"I don't take orders from you! You filthy mudblood!" the man shouted furiously. "But…don't worry, dear. You'll be joining them too." He said with an evil smirk just before shouting, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a green light shout out of his wand.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted before passing out.

Then she woke up.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Everything was dark. He was at a corner of a house where the moonlight didn't reach. He was there, just watching. His father was there too, pointing a wand at a couple who he didn't know. And there was a girl who he taught he loathed.

"Please! Don't do this! Not them! Please!" cry the girl.

"Please? You think I won't do it because you said 'please'?" said a man who he was sure was his own father.

"Kill me! Just let them go!" she pleaded.

"I don't take orders from you! You filthy mudblood!" his father shouted furiously. "But…don't worry, dear. You'll be joining them too." he said with an evil smirk he was all too familiar with. Then he shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a green light shout out of his wand.

"NOOOOO!" the girl shouted then passed out.

He felt a lot of things he have never felt before. He felt hopeless, shame, pity, and guilt. For the first time in his life, he was disgusted of his father who he once wanted to be like more than anything, he was disgusted at whom he was serving, and he was disgusted with himself.

Then he woke up.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

It has been a year since the war was over. The light side won and everyone who fought for the dark side were either dead or will be spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban. A lot of people died but everyone still cheered after it was all over except for one Hermione Granger.

She has fought alongside Harry Potter and Ron Weasley but she was never the same after she saw her own parents die in the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Yes, she was the one who killed him during the war but nothing or no one could cheer her up.

She still continued on with her life. Studying harder than ever and was rewarded by being Headgirl in her 7th year. She does still go to breaks with Harry, Ron, and Ginny but she mostly spends her time alone in her bedroom at the heads dorm.

But she was not the only one who changed. After watching his own father, Lucius Malfoy, kill two innocent people, Draco Malfoy felt like something was wrong with everything that he believed in. Everything his father told him, somehow, didn't matter anymore. So, he did what seemed the right thing to do at the moment, he ran away. There were a lot of things on his mind. He was questioning everything he believed in and he was just so confused with everything so he ran away.

He didn't fight for the dark side nor did he fight for the dark side and didn't come back until after the war to finish 7th year. He would ignore everybody and would stay clear of the Slytherins, especially everyone he used to hang out with. He was usually in his bedroom or in the library.

Everything just wasn't the same for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger but both of them didn't know that about each other. They will soon find out though.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

**Sorry, this was too short. I'll try to lengthen the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU. **


End file.
